deadly_battlefandomcom-20200213-history
Cristina Summers Vs Superior Black Widow
The Black Widow is stealthily approaching a locked down compound. There does not seem to be any activity inside. She pulls out a small card, about the size, shape and appearance of a credit card. "Jarvis, get Laven on the phone, now. We have a problem." The card, in the voice of a familiar English butler, replies, "Yes master Widow, right away" Just moments later, the voice of the Superior Spider Man, Laven Smart, her ally and handler connection to the world for this mission, emitted over the card. "Yo, Kenna, what's the problem? Jarvis said it was urgent." "I'm not thinking anyone is alive in there. The place is supposed to be swarming with guards." "No way. Our intel was unquestionable. I know it sounds crazy, but someone must have beaten you there." "And killed everyone? Are you crazy? No one could have done that." "You could have." Kenna pauses for a moment. She hadn't thought about that. Someone who is as skilled as she is could have pulled it off. "No one is as good as I am. But if someone is, I need to check it out. I am going in." "Curds, Kenna, don't rush into this! Enough Superiors already don't come back from missions without you too. Take care of yourself." "Don't you worry about that. I will get the intel and get out. Unless I run into some kind of a Super Soldier for me to take down… I couldn't pass that opportunity up." Kenna rushes silently over the barbed-wire fence surrounding the compound and heads for the doors, and is surprised to see the steel door kicked in. "Are you seeing this Laven?" "Yes I am, and it looks like a Green Goblin hole to me. Get out of there now Kenna. Now!" "There is something wrong with that theory." "Yes..." Kenna was silent "Kenna, continue. I know how much you like seeing me eat my words, but this is important.' "Fine. If it had been the Goblin, he wouldn't have bothered to hide the bodies of the people he killed. There would be corpses all over the place." Kenna was, of course, correct. But what she didn't realize what that there was a near invisible fore sneaking up behind her. The mysterious enemy, (Cristina, of course) struck out to catch Kenna in a chokehold, but the Black Widow heard her coming an instant before and dodged. "So you are the one who took them all down. I can't see your face properly through the invisibility, so you are going to have to turn it off." To Kenna's surprise, she did, and her sudden visibility revealed an attractive female face. "Satisfied?" Kenna had the perfect reply to that. "More than satisfied. A stealthy, handgun-wielding, goon killing, information stealing dude would have been fine, but a chick? ''This is going to be a great fight." Kenna got into her martial arts stance and prepared for the battle to come. No matter who won, she was sure she was going to have a good time. 'FIGHT!''' Kenna and Cristina both step forward at each other, the one each looking for a hole in the other's guard. Kenna found one. She stepped forward and kicked Cristina's kidney with force, but didn't seem to do any damage. Cristina threw two quick jabs that Kenna duly avoided, but landed a more unexpected backhand strike that actually sent Kenna ''flying ''several feet back. Kenna backed off into the shadows for a surprise attack, still sure that she could take down her mysterious adversary without using her weapons. Cristina liked the stealth combat idea, so she turned on her invisibility cloak and retreated into the shadows herself, making her way to the woods surrounding the compound. Kenna stalked her based on her footprints, but was still unprepared for Cristina's sudden attack. Cristina landed a solid sweep on Kenna's leg, dropping her, but Kenna didn't even touch the ground, flipping back upward with her arms and leaping against a tree, which she then vaulted off of, landing a knee to Cristina's face, and breaking her nose. She followed this up with a chop to the cheek that split the cheek open, and then with a kick to the mouth, breaking her jaw and knocking out several teeth. Cristina wildly swung an open palm that surprised Kenna, slapping her through the air. When she recovered from the unexpected and humiliating blow, she turned around to see Cristina shoving a strange item into her mouth, an item that apparently came from a small box she carried with her. Kenna was shocked to see her jaw, cheek, nose, and even teeth grow back before her eyes. "What are those, Wolverine pills? I need some of those!" "You seem to talk quite a bit. But I will admit that I underestimated you. I am impressed, but you can't beat me. The intel is mine. I would be happy to hand it over if you showed evidence that you were on my side." Kenna flashed her Avengers I.D. card. "That means nothing to me. Personally, I think you guys are only out for yourselves." "Oooh, I'm scared. You just sealed your fate lady." "Fine. If you want it to be that way..." Cristina and Kenna both drew their guns and dove for cover, firing as they moved. Kenna scrambled silently up a tree, while Cristina took cover behind a large, solid rock. Cristina started to fire, but then realized that she had lost track of Kenna. She looked around, and ducked just as a deadly bullet streaked by, and was behind cover by the time she heard the shot. Kenna opened heavy fire on the rock itself, and to Cristina's surprise, the bullets actually pierced it. She silently activated her invisibility and moved away. Kenna, sure that she had saturated the area properly, drew her twin katanas and advanced toward Cristina's former cover. Cristina drew silently toward Kenna, who was only mildly surprised to find that she hadn't killed her adversary. She called out into the night- "Hey, girl, something I have to say." Kenna prepared herself. "The problem with you is, you are just a bit too... predictable!" Kenna lunged out with her swords and hit... nothing but air. Cristina had taken advantage of her little triade to get out of the way, and swung out with the butt of her gun, catching Kenna on the shoulder, almost breaking it. This made Kenna mad. She swung her swords forward, slicing Cristina in the leg, before stabbing out with it and impaling Cristina, just missing her spine. She then took the other sword, as she couldn't get her first one out of the Stealth Suit quickly, and sliced off one of Cristina's arms, and then drew it back and sliced her through the lungs. Cristina, blinded in agony, shot Kenna through the thigh, causing her to lose her grip on the katana in Cristina's chest. Cristina fell backward and slid down a hill, moving quickly over the moist grass and leaves. She reached into her box she carried and pulled out three of the items that she had eaten earlier to heal her face wounds, and swallowed them just as she lost consciousness. "You have got to be kidding me" Kenna silently cursed and mused as she followed Cristina down the hill. "Seriously, I finally take her down, and she brings one of the girls with her. Honestly, sometimes I think that that chick is just trying to annoy me like that. Even with her dying breath, she still..." Kenna didn't finish her sentence, as Cristina leapt from the shadows, completely healed and now wielding one of the Black Widow's katanas. She swung quickly and skillfully, although her swordsmanship was nothing compared to Kenna's. Kenna quickly gained the upper hand, but scraped her wounded thigh against a bush, and was distracted by the pain just enough to allow Cristina the advantage. Cristina struck out, slicing Kenna slightly along the stomach, and then stabbing for her throat. Kenna wasn't going to stand for that, and burned Cristina's wrist with a laser from one of her bracelets. She stepped forward, swinging her katana to behead Summers, when Cristina landed a heavy kick on her hip, breaking it. Kenna cried out in pain and fell on her back. Cristina grabbed her by the foot and swung her into the ground, before breaking her back on her knee. Kenna fell to the ground, but she wasn't done. She fired all of the tasers from her bracelets before blasting Cristina dozens of times through the stomach and legs with her pistols. Cristina fell, paralyzed and mortally wounded. "Sorry about that lady, but you didn't give me much of a choice. Have fun in Valhalla." Kenna drew her sneak gun, aimed it carefully, caught her breath, and blasted Cristina's head off of her shoulders with two shots, before passing out from exhaustion. Category:O.C. Vs O.C. Category:Gun Weilders Category:Black Widow Vs Category:Spies Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Femme Fatales Category:O.C. Vs